


Doctor

by cassiel0uwho



Series: Biospecialst Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, promt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jemma getting injured during a mission and trying to doctor herself without telling anyone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma getting injured during a mission and trying to doctor herself without telling anyone

“Simmons?” Grant called from some where distant. A few wide rooms away from her it seemed.

Jemma cringed with her hands shaking. There was always an option of getting hurt on and off the Bus. She just hadn't expected it to happen. Then again, no one was expecting to be ambushed. Not at all. She certainly wasn't expecting the pain in her thigh or the blood.

“Simmons? Hold your position. I'll collect you when it's clear. If I don't come in thi-.” There was a long pause. “Thirty minutes,” He repeated, “Activate the panic button. It should over ride what ever they did to the comms. May or Coulson will be able to get you. Not a moment sooner. We can't risk them either.” His voice was even farther now, and Jemma strained to catch the last sentence or so.

Jemma nodded to herself. She didn't bother shouting back that she understood. It wouldn't stop him from what ever he was doing if she didn't understand. There were still the people who ambushed them out there. She was not going to call attention to herself. Her death would be for sure then.

The most injuries she had ever sustained were minor things. Scrapes and bruises. The worse being the small burn on her forearm from a lab incident, and a bruised rib. Not counting the illness from the virus. Jemma never really thought about other injuries, or rather the only one that crossed her mind most frequently was getting shot. Now, she was glad it wasn't a gun shot that was causing the bleeding, but a wound from some sharp piece of metal wasn't much better.

Her hands were shaking as they probed her left thigh. From what she could tell from her ruined jeans and dim lighting, the cut was a bit longer than her hand. About a few centimeters longer. It wasn't too deep, but enough that it wasn't a minor scratch she could just ignore. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief, in terms on injuries it was alright. Of course it had been a fairly avoidable injury. If she hadn't tripped by the pile of scrap jagged edged medal that was just teeming with infections, well then she wouldn't currently have her back pressed against the wall and hands slick with blood. It wasn't even an impressive injury, if such a thing existed. It wasn't the type of injury one would brag about. No, it was the type of injury that you were embarrassed by when people brought it up.

Ward and her had split from May and Coulson with his suggestion of the action. Skye, back on the Bus, with Fitz, had just previously alerted them of what appeared to be more heat signatures before their transmissions had been cut. Both May and Coulson had agreed with Ward's suggestion.

At first, Jemma just assumed it was a false alarm on Skye's part. Half an hour in with Ward and no one else showed up, but fifteen minutes later Jemma was cursing herself for thinking, hoping, too soon. Then Ward was shouting orders to run and hide somewhere. Which, she had listened to.

In the madness of running and then stupidly dropping her torch, Jemma tripped against the metal pile that had seemingly appeared out of no where. Maybe if she hadn't dropped her torch, Jemma would've seen and avoided the pile.

There was no scientific way to go back and avoid the injury, may as well actually tend to it and find a different hiding spot. Jemma flinched and squeezed her eyes shut at the noise of feet slapping against the floor. When the sound faded away, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Change of plans, hiding spot first, and then tending to the cut.

Her eyes darted around the room searching for a spot close by. Jemma didn't feel comfortable leaving the room. Luckily, she didn't have to, her eyes landed on a heap of metal. A bit ironic, but it would do.

A gasp of pain left her lips as she pushed herself to a standing position. It hurt as she limped over to the other side of the room and settled herself behind the stack of metal. The medi-kit thumped against the floor once she pushed the strap from her shoulder.

It wasn't long till the wound was clean. Jemma leaned her head against the wall, glad that she could. Stitches. That's what she needed. She expelled a long breath at the thought. She had never done it to herself. A few people at the Academy had the bright idea of practicing on themselves, but Jemma had stuck the using fruit like a normal person. Maybe she should have.

Her hands were shaking too much. A few deep breaths and her hands weren't exactly steady, but close enough. She hissed at the pain. Just keep going. She sang it in her thoughts like Dory till she was half way finished and had to stop because the shaking resumed.

“Steady girl.” 

Another few breaths later and Jemma went back to stitching. It hurt, but it wasn't horrible. She dropped all the supplies back into the kit when she done. There and done. 

“Look at that, all done.” She gave a fake smile at the stitching before placing a few layers of gauze. “Not too shabby.” 

Ten minutes passed by with nothing to do. Not even an indication on where or what Ward was doing. Twenty minutes to go. She really didn't want to wait twenty minutes. Or even consider the panic button.

She picked up the needle and thread on a whim, passing the time by fixing the rip in her jeans. A bit wasteful, but there was enough of it back in the lab thanks to Ward constantly coming back with torn flesh and bleeding wounds.

Besides, Jemma didn't want Ward worried about her. He worried too much already. Even though he thought she couldn't tell.

“Simmons?” Ward called.

Jemma jumped at her nose. “Ward?” She called back.

“It's safe.” He told her. “Come on. Skye got the comms working. They'll be here in five for us.”

Jemma hesitated to get up and reveal herself.

“Simmons?” There was a note of worry in his voice. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no!” Jemma blurted and quickly standing up. She regretted the quick action. “I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly alright.” Jemma made her way over to him trying her best to hide the limp.

With his hands lightly on her shoulders, he gave her a once over. “You sure?”

Jemma nodded. 

“Ok.” He said gently. “Let's get out of here.”

***  
She's surprised to not have too stitch Ward up. He bruised a rib and a few other places, but it's better than his usual list of injuries. Jemma retires to her bunk earlier than she would normally. It's easy to brush Fitz off the with the excuse of exhaustion. It's not that far either, she is exhausted. 

Jemma slides off her jeans with ease to reveal the bandage of gauze. It's peeled away so that she can inspect her handiwork. It's not as neat or pretty as she usually does it for Ward. Though, that's a bit of a wasted effort when he constantly rips them despite her obvious dislike for it.

There's a knock against the door, and Jemma makes a point to ignore. All she wants is peace and quiet. Surely, they could respect that.

The knocking stopped again, but started up after a short pause.

“Simmons, I know you're in there.”

Ward, of course it's him.

“I'd like to be alone.”

“Simmons.”

“Ward.”

“ I want to talk. I'm coming in.”

“It's locked!” Jemma knew a locked door was not a barrier to him. And it turned out she was right. The door opened as she tried and failed to pull her jeans back up. There's no hiding the gauze on her thigh.

He set his jaw at the injury. “I thought you weren't hurt?” He said it with a surprising amount of accusation. 

 

“I said I was fine.”

He sighed at her. “What are we going to do with you?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

He shook his head at her. “It's ok to be hurt.”

“I didn't say it wasn't.”

“Simmons...”

“Oh, don't Simmons me Ward! If it was something serious I would have let you known.”

“Still, you didn't have to hide it from me and play doctor on yourself.”

“Well, I didn't have to practice seeing as I get enough of it on you.”

He gave a light laugh at that. “I guess you do. Just- don't do it again. I can help, you know? I didn't have you before when I worked by myself.”

Jemma laughed. “What did you do with out me?”

“I suffered a lot, plus no one else as SHIELD has your bedside manner.”

“Ah! So I don't have man hands like Fitz said.” Ward frowned at the mention of him, but it went unnoticed by her.

“So? You wanted to talk, what about?”

Ward shook his head. “Nothing. I- just. Please, don't hide it again.”

Jemma nodded. “Well, if you don't mind, I'd like some peace and queit.”

He nodded and made his way from her bunk silently.

For a scientist Jemma could be absolutely clueless.


End file.
